Le Sergent d'Armement
by Albane
Summary: Défi 64 du Poney Fringant : une blessure. Alors que le Gondor s'apprête à entrer en guerre, un sergent se souvient de sa première bataille.


**Défi 64 du Poney Fringant, sur le Thème d'une blessure. Reconnaîtrez-vous le film en référence ?**

* * *

 **Le sergent d'armement**

\- Dépêche-toi de monter, WhiteSnow, ou Hartmann va encore nous pourrir ! »

\- J'arrive, répondit l'autre recrue en enfilant son armure.

\- Non mais regarde-moi ça, comment tu es fringué ! Ton plastron est de travers et le tabard dépasse de tous les côtés ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on refasse du parcours à en crever la gueule ouverte ? Le sergent d'arme va être furieux s'il nous voit aussi mal équipés, en plus d'être à la bourre !

\- Tu crois vraiment que cette peau de vache aura le temps de nous remettre à l'exercice ? Les orcs sont à Osgiliath. Si la cavalerie n'a pas repris le passage sur le fleuve, nous serons assiégés rapidement. Alors les punitions…

\- La ferme! Tu ne peux pas rester avec cette cotte mal ajustée. Viens ici que je te rhabille.

\- Il n'y a pas trois mois nous étions des civils. On avait jamais vu un orc ! Tu crois qu'on a la moindre chance parce qu'on est fringué nickel et qu'on sait faire le pas d'exercice ?

\- Votre chance, bleusaille, c'est votre discipline et votre cohésion, hurla soudain une voix tonitruante! Toutes ces choses que je me suis fatigué à vous inculquer à coups de triques depuis que vous avez rejoint la Garde. Alors maintenant sortez pour le rassemblement, tas de limaces.

\- Sergent oui sergent ! répondirent les recrues en se figeant au garde-à-vous avant de courir hors du cantonnement.

Le sergent d'armes regarda les deux soldats s'éloigner pour se fondre dans les rangs impeccables de la Garde de la citadelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de noter les matricules pour une future punition. Son travail d'instructeur était maintenant terminé : ces deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi prêts que possible pour la tempête qui s'annonçait. Comme avant chaque bataille, son épaule lui faisait mal, sous la fermeture de l'armure, là où la sangle du baudrier vient appuyer le poids de l'épée au fourreau. Elle ravivait ses souvenirs.

Hartmann était alors un jeune soldat du Gondor, affecté à la surveillance des frontières de l'Est. Depuis plusieurs années, l'ennemi était de retour, disaient les officiers. Mais il semblait se terrer dans le Mordor et, à cette époque, la région était relativement calme. Hartmann et ses camarades n'avaient encore jamais rencontré d'orcs. Quelques flèches échangées avec des raids de reconnaissance suderons les avaient convaincus qu'ils étaient de vrais soldats. La discipline s'en ressentait. Ils se montraient bravaches lors des périodes de repos et négligents sur leurs tenues.

Alors qu'ils menaient une reconnaissance armée à proximité de Minas Morgul, les orcs attaquèrent leur bivouac à l'aube. Les sentinelles sonnèrent leurs trompes pour réveiller la troupe, et les soldats mirent en place un carré défensif. Malgré le sommeil et la surprise, la discipline du Gondor leur permit de résister efficacement à la horde qui les assaillait. Un mur de lances reçu la charge des orcs.

Les créatures de Sauron reculèrent, laissant plusieurs des leurs mourir sur la ligne bien formée des hommes du Gondor. Un lieutenant s'avança, bravache, pour défier le chef orc. L'officier était aussi jeune que ses hommes, et aussi vantard. Ce faisant, il sorti du rang. La créature de Sauron répondit au défi et un bref duel s'engagea à la suite duquel l'humain fut grièvement blessé. L'orc leva sa lame pour prendre sa tête. Hartmann quitta alors à son tour la ligne de boucliers pour sauver son officier et, par surprise, enfonça sa lance dans le cou de la créature. Puis il saisit le lieutenant par le col et de le traîna en sécurité.

Les orcs, furieux, ripostèrent par une pluie de flèches. L'une d'entre elle perça l'épaule d'Hartmann, dans le défaut de la cotte de maille, que par mauvaise habitude il tenait ouverte lors des patrouilles.

\- Vous avez quitté le rang sans autorisation Hartmann ! Gronda le capitaine après la fuite des orcs. Vous et votre lieutenant avez laissé une faille dans la ligne de boucliers. Si les orcs avaient chargé de nouveau, ils auraient pu s'y infiltrer et démolir la formation ! »

Hartmann serra les dents, autant sous la réprimande que pour retenir un cri de douleur, alors qu'un chirurgien cautérisait son épaule.

\- Enfin, nous vous devons la vie de votre officier, ainsi que la mort d'un chef orc. Votre épaule n'est pas trop amochée ? Pourquoi votre cotte de mailles était ouverte? D'autres ont payé plus cher leur premier orc. Rejoignez les rangs maintenant !

\- Capitaine oui mon capitaine !


End file.
